


He Knows when

by SpankedbySpike



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: A drabble that summarize nicely how Damon, Elena and Stefan can resolve issues :)





	

Elena had run the gamut of emotions. Stephan had remained calm but knew he was close to losing it. Damon had come and gone, living biting remarks behind, needing the attention as much as she did…

 

Stephan had been on both side of a punishment spanking, he knew the pain, the sharp focus it brings and the clear decision every spankee makes of being good, never be caught at fault again, and hoping the disappointment left on the eyes of the spanker will be firmly gone leaving only the love and a warm behind after. Stephan will be spanking soon.


End file.
